


惩罚

by yannny



Category: SM - Fandom, Spanking - Fandom, gl - Fandom, oral sex - Fandom, sp - Fandom, 姐妹 - Fandom, 百合 - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yannny/pseuds/yannny
Summary: 言安——姐姐言灵——妹妹（是不是很像阴阳术？为了后续故意这么起的23333）
Relationships: 姐妹, 训诫 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	惩罚

“放学时在校门口和你拥抱的那个女生是谁？”  
“啊……”言灵噎了一下，眼中闪过明显的慌乱，干笑着说：“就、就是、朋友啦，朋友而已。哈哈……”  
言安不耐烦地撩了一把头发：“你以为我没看见吗？你会把头埋在朋友的肩上吗？朋友会在拥抱时揉你的屁股吗？”  
“姐，我……”  
“说实话！！”  
言灵被突然暴怒的姐姐吓到了，哆嗦着说：“对、对不起……”  
言安在她身边转来转去地走着，开口问道：“她是你的第几任？”  
“第、第一任……”  
“好一个第一任……”言安冷笑着，突然发力把言灵踢倒在地。倒在地上的言灵不自觉地发抖，喊疼也忘了。  
言安掐着妹妹的脖子把她摆成双膝跪地的姿势，盯着她的眼睛：“单是我看见的都有五个人了，言灵啊言灵，真有你的啊！”  
掐在言灵颈上的手收得越来越紧，她起初还在用尽力气去掰姐姐的手，但是身有哮症的她怎么挣得开学体育的姐姐。很快她的双手便无力地垂了下来。言安看着妹妹的脸变成病态的红色，嫩红水润的舌尖在唇齿间若隐若现，眼角还挂着将落未落的泪水，猛然想起妹妹哮症发作时的样子，手下顿时没了力气，怒气也散了大半，委屈的情绪反倒涌上心头。  
言灵无力地倒在姐姐肩上，颤抖着喘息。过了好一会儿，言安听见耳边传来的闷闷的声音：“姐姐……讨厌我了吗……你、你真的要杀了我吗……”  
“……”言安看着妹妹颈上的指痕，不自觉地咽了一口口水。本来已经有些心软，但是还是打定主意要给妹妹一个教训。于是推开她：“你太不自爱了，不自爱的人，没有人会喜欢的。”  
言灵颓丧地低下了头。言安站起身来，又说：“我知道你抱着游戏人生的心态，但是，无论生命再容易消逝，也不是能这么荒诞对待的。我们这样的家庭环境，父母也一直在教导这件事，你怎么还是这么荒唐？！”  
“又、又不是我主动……我、我是……”  
言安听到这样的话，怒气又勃然爆发。“你脚踏两只船几次了？你做的好事还要我一样一样说出来吗？”  
言灵惊得六神无主：“姐、你、你怎么……”  
“怎么知道的？”言安帮她补上后半句：“我怕你突然犯毛病，给你下了咒，结果，呵，你还真是让我大开眼界啊。”  
言灵知道自己无可辩驳，无力地垂下了眼睛。  
“抬起头来。”言安用命令的语气说。言灵听话地抬起头，但还是垂着眼睛。  
啪。言灵脸上突然挨了不轻的一掌，她捂着脸，难以置信地抬头看向姐姐。还没等她反应过来，脸上又挨了一掌。  
“姐姐……”她正想开口求饶，可是姐姐冰冷的声音打碎了一切希望：“十下，跪稳了好好受着，不然一会儿有你好过的。”  
言灵还要开口说什么，但是巴掌已经开始往脸上落下。什么羞耻和不服都管不得了。她勉强忍着痛，还要注意稳住身体。  
仅仅十下，言灵就被打得头晕目眩。好容易挨完了，她直接倒在了地上，脑袋里嗡嗡地响，眼前全是金星。  
等言灵缓过来，人已经被坐到沙发上的姐姐按在了膝上。她不敢说话，只好在心中猜测。难道姐姐要……  
她还在胡思乱想，突然感觉身下一凉，然后就是长裤落到地板上的声音。她猛地挣扎起来，但是一动就头晕眼花，被姐姐轻易地按回膝上动弹不得。  
“不要……”她带着哭腔小声央求，姐姐的回复是剥掉了她的内裤。  
言安用力揉了一把妹妹的屁股，言灵呜咽了一声，屁股下意识地绷紧了。言安察觉到妹妹的小动作，冷笑着说：“这么配合，被别人调教过多少次了？难不成，连后面也被用过了？”言灵脸上滚烫，正要反驳，屁股上就挨了一掌。  
言安的手劲不小，一掌下去，妹妹白嫩的臀瓣上就出现了一个红色的掌印，凌虐欲油然而生。言灵痛得一时发不出任何声音，半天才发出一声呻吟。言安让她缓了一下，然后又是一掌。  
言安打了十五六下，看着伏在膝上的妹妹从挣扎到哭泣求饶，之后便只是无力地摊在自己的膝上喘息落泪，再不能反抗一下。做过p也挨过打的言灵十分清楚这个时候必要的手段，她挣扎着爬起来抱住姐姐蹭来蹭去，含着泪软软地求着拥抱亲吻。  
“姐姐……难受，你抱我……”  
言安想了想，把妹妹按回去。正当言灵准备放弃挣扎时，她感觉到一只微凉的手摸到了她的腿间，她身子猛地一抖，羞耻地把脸埋进手臂里。  
言安轻轻揉按着早就有了湿意的穴口，俯下身轻吻着妹妹的后颈，又舔了舔还没有消下去的指痕，伏在她耳边用戏谑的语气说：“受罚都能湿成这样，也难怪你这小荡妇做出那样的事情来……”言灵哼哼着要反驳，又听见姐姐说：“告诉姐姐，什么时候湿的呢？是被掐住脖子的时候，还是挨耳光的时候……”  
言灵彻底说不出话来了，她被揉得神魂颠倒，大睁着眼睛，大口喘息着，泪水和口水流到了姐姐的裤子上。言安嗤笑一声，手指往穴里探去，抽插几下后再伸入一根手指，毫不客气地猛然撑开穴道，言灵小声的呻吟戛然而止，被插得断了片。言安拍抚着妹妹的后背，暂时停下了动作，等她恢复神智方才小声唤她，又多加了一根手指在穴道里抽插。她摸着穴道的内壁，里面流出的水淋了她一手。言灵被插得得了趣，口中不断发出软糯的呻吟，正要攀上高潮，姐姐的手指却陡然抽了出去。  
言灵被强行止住了高潮，正难受着，一个什么东西抵在了穴口，并试图往里面挤。  
刚插进去一截言灵就知道是什么了，她徒劳地扭腰摇头，终于崩不住呜呜哭了起来：“我不要那个东西……我要姐姐……”而姐姐只是牢牢地按着她，冷冰冰地说：“再乱动，就往后面也插一根。”  
言灵彻底绝望了，她像一个破烂的橡胶娃娃一样任姐姐摆布。言安一言不发，慢慢地把按摩棒插到了底。  
言安看着妹妹可怜的样子深吸一口气，还是说：“灵儿，这是惩罚，不能由着你来。还有十下，你好好挨完，我就弄你一次。听话……”  
说罢，言安按下了开关并调到了最大档。言灵立刻叫了出来，被剧烈震动的按摩棒撑开的阴道和被重重掌掴的臀瓣让她的神志一会儿飞到天上一会儿掉回地面。但是无论刺激再怎么强烈，如果不是姐姐在弄她，她都完全无法高潮。  
十下终于结束了，但是按摩棒在身体里震个不停。下身又酸又胀，水被堵在最深处流不出来，言灵难受极了，紧紧皱着眉，嘴唇几乎被咬穿。言安实在不忍心，迅速抽出了按摩棒试图让妹妹赶快释放出来。但是言灵只是哼了几声，就没有别的反应了。  
言安吓了一大跳，以为妹妹被弄伤了，连忙把手指伸进去检查有没有伤口。她轻轻地摸了一圈内壁，稍稍放下心，才开始在里面抽插起来。言灵松开了嘴唇，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来，声音娇媚柔软，言安听得起了反应，手下动作更加用力。  
但是过了一会儿言灵还是没有高潮，言安脑海里闪过一个念头，忙往更深处探去。果然，妹妹的子宫被过长的按摩棒捅开了。言安又惊愕又后悔，怜惜地把妹妹抱起来搂在怀里。言灵无意识地开了口：“姐姐……再、再进去一点……”  
言安叹了口气，手指插到了妹妹的子宫里。言灵舒服了很多，不自觉轻哼了一声。言安在那里抽插了十数下，终于感觉到一股水从深处涌出，顺着她的手流到了手腕上。  
“啊……”终于放松下来的言灵眯着眼睛长舒了一口气，在姐姐怀里寻了个舒服的姿势便要睡过去。  
“灵儿……”言安轻轻吻着妹妹的头顶，擦掉了两人身上沾的液体，手移到妹妹的胸部轻轻揉捏。这个比自己小十岁的少女，胸部已经和自己一样大小了。  
“真不想让别人碰啊……”言安下意识地脱口而出。  
“……那就好好宠着我吧……”言灵的声音从她怀里冒出来。  
“什么？”  
“嘻嘻……”言灵笑了笑：“明天我和朋友一起去做美甲，你可以一起去哦～”


End file.
